The present invention relates to an apparatus which by integrating dewatering/sludge separation, the purification of liquid and a composting process of the solid separated fraction such as the sludge from waste water provides a system of purification and recycling, say applicable to the waste water of a one family house, block of flats or cluster of houses (terraced houses, ecological building, small villages etc.) where a common waste water pipe is laid to the above described apparatus for the treatment and purification of waste water before being infiltrated, resorbed or being led directly to a recipient.
The outflowing water from the apparatus is free from heavy metals, nutrients, virus, pathogenic organisms, BOD/TOD, bacteria etc., and therefore can be infiltrated without a slurry (sludge) separator, distribution pipes, distribution tank and subsoil filter.
The system can also be used for other purposes of purification where organic matter is dissolved in a liquid phase and where you as well recycle the biological substance from the obtained compost fraction.